Meta Knight: Beginnings
by mkmkmk
Summary: Another random story. I'm terrible at summaries. Just read. It's not too bad. I assure you. Rated T for Jecra's cussing.
1. Meta Orion Knight

**I HAVE TOO MUCH FREE TIME.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KIRBY JUST THE PLOT AND THE SUPPORTING CHARACTERS.**

**ENJOY THIS RAMDOM STORY FROM THE STRANGE PARTS OF MY MIND!**

* * *

MAYDAY! MAYDAY! MAYDAY! UNKNOWN PROJECTILE ENTERING BASE! Jecra sat straight up in his bed, eyes wide. Garlude burst into his room, her hair messy and not in a ponytail.

"Jecra!", she panted, "We need all the expert fighters to come and check the U.P. It's urgent. There may be a monster in that thing. Come on!"She raced out the door again.

'Dammit! Every time I go to sleep, something just HAS to wake me up! What's with that?', Jecra thought with annoyance.

He leapt out of bed, pulling on his armor and grabbing his sword, which was propped up against the wall. He sprinted all the way outside to where the U.P. landed. Several other star warriors, including Garlude, where there, suspiciously gazing at the tiny white, spherical spaceship. Or escape-pod?

Falspar, Dragato, Nonsurat, Arthur, Theresa, Lina, Garlude, some other people that Jecra didn't recognize, and the last, Yamikage were already there, quietly whispering to each other about their suspicions about the ship.

"Well? What are we waiting for? Let's open it!", Falspar shouted, advancing towards the U.P. Nonsurat held him back though.

"We do not know what is in it. It could be dangerous", he said, staring at the pod as if it were about the turn into a demon beast at any second.

"Pff, big whoop", he scoffed, "It's hardly big enough to hold a teenager! How can any monster that small do any damage to us?"

"Perhaps you want to fight another baby wolfwrath, Falspar?"

Falspar's eyes widened, and he rapidly shook his head "no".

"That's what I thought." Nonsurat turned to the leader, Arthur. "Sir, should I check the ship?"

"No", he replied, then looked at Yamikage. Yamikage nodded and cautiously stepped up to the ship. He pulled out his katana and sliced at the door. Steam hissed from the cracks as the door opened.

It was pitch dark in the machine and no one could see a thing. "What if there was a kid in there?" Jecra whispered to Garlude.

"Don't be silly. There's almost no chance of that."

"I agree", Yamikage said. Apparently, he moved back next to his two friends, without them noticing. Ninjas always do that.

"He should super cool, like with dark blue hair and silver eyes, and when he grows up he'll be like, super good looking and have a deep voice that girls would go nuts about, and crap like that." Jecra said, ignoring Garlude and Yamikage.

Garlude rolled her eyes. "Keep on dreaming Jecra."

"That's not even going to be the best part! He'd be like, super powerful and his name would be..." Jecra paused for effect, "Meta Orion Knight, but everyone would call him Meta Knight because it sounds so cool!"

Falspar whacked Jecra's head with a piece of rolled up paper. "Shut up!" He hissed, "There's no way in Hell that would ever happen!"

There was a tiny cough inside the shadows of the ship, and two tiny silver eyes glowing in the darkness. The star warriors readied their weapons in case a demon really was in there.

They were all surprised beyond all reason when a little boy at about the age of seven or eight, came crawling out of the ship. He looked exactly like Jecra described, from his dark blue hair, to his silver eyes.

His face was covered with black soot and so was the rest of his small, thin body. The child coughed once more before collapsing to the the ground, a look of pain on childish face, before it relaxed when he lost consciousness.

Garlude ran up to little boy, who was obviously injured, and rushed him to the medics, the rest of the warriors that came out following.

* * *

I opened my eyes. I was lying on a white bed, without any covers on. I looked at my hands and they were clean. Blurry images of what I thought where people crowded around in front of my bed.

My vision cleared and the blurry people became detailed. There was a man with a tall red mohawk about twenty-two, another man with a long swishy auburn ponytail about the age of twenty-four, a young, pretty, purple-haired woman, who looked about seventeen, and a younger boy with spikey blonde hair, at about the same probably a little bit older.

"Hey! He's awake!" I heard the woman call behind her. A guy dressed up as a ninja pushed the mohawk dude out of the way. He looked a little bit older than the woman, around eighteen. The ponytail person moved out of the way to let a guy in golden armor see me. He seemed about thirty.

He smiled warmly, as did the blonde dude. The woman looked worried and the ninja looked interested.

"Hello there. What is your name young one?", the golden guy asked. I sat up slowly, groaning in pain as I strained my sore muscles. The woman gasped and leapt to my side to help me. I stared at her in confusion. Who were these people?

"Who are you?" I demanded, my eyes narrowing and turning red. The blonde guy's eyes widened and he whispered to the ninja. My acute hearing picked up their conversation.

"Holy s***! Did you see that Yamikage? His eyes changed color!", he said.

The ninja whispered back. "I know. You don't always have to state the obvious."

The woman smiled at me and put a hand on my shoulder. I flinched. "My name is Garlude." She pointed at the blonde guy, "That is Jecra."

I pointed at the ninja. "And he is Yamikage?" The woman... erm, Garlude looked surprised, as did the ninja.

"You know him?", she asked, curiosity in her reddish brown eyes. I shook my head.

"Jecra called him Yamikage, so I assumed that was his name. Am I correct ma'am?", I replied, tilting my head slightly as I always did when I was thinking or asking a question. She nodded. The golden guy stepped up to the bed I was sitting on.

"My name is Arthur", he said.

"Who was that dude with the mohawk and that other guy with the ponytail?" I was really curious about these people. They seemed friendly enough, but I still had my doubts. Jecra laughed at my question.

"The 'mohawk dude's' name is Falspar and the 'ponytail guy's' is Dragato", he said, holding back laughter by by biting his lip.

"Oh", I said, my eyes reverting back to silver. The golden guy- GAH! Arthur, cleared his throat.

"And your name is?", he began.

"Meta Knight. Knight is my last name, Meta is my first name, and Orion is my middle", I replied. Jecra gasped and thrust a finger into the air.

"CALLED IT!", he yelled. Garlude rolled her eyes.

"Jecra. It just a coincidence", she said.

"Oh really?", he said, raising an eyebrow, "It's fate!"

"Meta needs to rest. Garlude, would you be a dear and take care of him? The nurse will bring some food for the both of you", Arthur cut in.

"Yes sir."

"Jecra. Yamikage. Come with me." Arthur strode out of the room, Jecra and Yamikage following.

I yawned, rubbing my eyes sleepily. Garlude giggled, sitting next to me on the bed. She picked me up and set me on her lap, hugging me. Her presence reminded me of my mother's. My mom used to do the same thing when she was still... alive.

"You're so cute!", Garlude squealed, tickling my belly. I burst into a fit of laughs and giggles, trying to squirm away from her.

"S-ST-STOP! Y-Y-YOU'RE K-KI-KILLING ME!", I screamed, laughing so hard that tears came out of my eyes.

"Ahem."

Immediately, Garlude stopped. Both hers and my head turned to face a mint green haired woman with fiery orange eyes, wearing short white dress and a white hat with a red cross on it. She was holding two plates, one piled high with food and the other about normal. She set the plates on the bed and turned and walked away.

Garlude laughed nervously, then picked up the big plate and placed it in front of me. My stomach rumbled with hunger. I instinctively set my hand on my tummy in attempt to silence it. Garlude giggled.

"C'mon eat. You're starving."

"Okay." I smiled, and lifted up a forkful of food to my mouth. I savored the resplendent taste of strawberry covered waffles on my tongue. I also tasted what I thought was whipped cream. Delicious. Garlude laughed.

"You must really like it. To be eating it like that", she remarked, smirking.

"Nom nom", I replied, wiping my mouth with a napkin. She sighed.

"I wish Jecra had as good as manners as you do. Things would be so much cleaner if he did. Maybe you could teach him how to act at a table." She yawned, then set me back onto the bed. She got her plate and ate her food slowly and sluggishly. She seemed really tired.

I finished my food at the same time as she finished hers. I gazed at her face, my eyes turning aquamarine with worry. She looked exhausted.

* * *

"Are you okay?"

I snapped my head up. "Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine, Meta." I smiled at the young boy, who's eyes were wide and looked worried. They had changed color again. Maybe they change color with his mood? That's cool.

"Why do you look so tired?", he asked, his eyes literally glowing with adorable child-like innocence. I brushed his gorgeous dark blue hair away from his face.

"I'm fine Meta."

His worried gaze, turned cold, hard and disbelieving, meaning, a very intimidating reddish-orange.

"No you're not. You're exhausted. I know I'm still what most people might call a 'little kid', but what they do not know is my level of intelligence. What I've been through has changed my being in ways even you cannot imagine. And trust me, you don't want to know how much of a tragedy my life is."

His words burned themselves into my mind. My eyes were huge. How could a mere child know so much? He continued.

"I know what enemy you are facing. Nightmare is a cunning opponent. He can crush your little army with out even trying. How? If he focuses more on killing the GSA, that's how. He wants to take over the universe, and there isn't much you can do to stop it besides keep fighting till your last breath, as many star warriors before you have done. If you don't believe me, which I'm sure you don't, shall I say this? I know who you are Garlude Maria Keeper."

His eyes had begun to glow bright white as he spoke, his hair billowing around his head. I stepped away, his eyes followed me.

"How do you know this?" He turned away, his eyes reverting back to silver. He spoke six words I'd never thought would ever come out of someone's mouth.

"I am the son of Nightmare."

* * *

**SHOULD I CONTINUE? ITS YOUR CHOICE. REVIEW. FLAME. FAV. PM. **

**JUST TELL ME K?**


	2. Dianaca, the Giant Demon Beast

**AND HERE'S CHAPPIE TWO!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KIRBY. JUST PLOT. (do I had to say this in every chapter?)**

* * *

I gasped. What did he say? Son of... Nightmare? No, he can't be. He's-he's too innocent, but... how does he know so much then?

"You're w-what?", I stammered, stepping back even more. His body began to shake slightly.

"It's true... Nightmare is my father. I am not a demon beast though. I am his flesh-and-blood son." His voice was cracked, like he was crying tears of shame, being the offspring of the most evil and powerful being in the universe and all that crap.

I gathered my courage and sat next to him on the bed, putting my arm around his trembling figure. I saw transparent tears slide out of the corners of his eyes, which were clamped shut.

He sniffed, rubbing his face dry with the bedsheets. He sighed, a sound so full of sadness and hurt that my fear of him went away in a single breath. I hugged him, hoping to stop his crying. He buried his head in my shoulder, sobbing quietly.

"I'm guessing you didn't like being a evil sorcerer's son?", I assumed. He shook his head. I rubbed his back affectionately.

"He's horrible", he said, his voice slightly muffled, "H-he killed my mother in cold blood. He turned my brother into a demon. He destroyed countless amounts of innocent people. He kidnapped children! To use them as test subjects!"

"That's terrible!", I exclaimed. He lifted his head up, eyes big, sad and a deep sapphire blue. His bottom lip trembled and tears threatened to come again.

"He's shown me many things. He's beaten me for not being what he thought was strong. I've never seen him be even close to a loving and caring parent in my life. You have no idea what I've been through. And I wish you don't." A tear slid down his cheek, and I wiped in away.

"It's okay, Meta", I reassured, "He won't be able to get you here." Meta didn't look convinced.

"He sent a demon after me... Her name is Dianaca. The Giant Beast."

BOOM!

"HOLY CRAP!"

BANG!

"HELP ME!"

CRASH!

"OH MAH GAWD!"

SHINK!

"ITS GOT ME! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!"

Sounds and screams echoed all around the two, the air smelled of spilled blood and fear. I leapt to my feet, unsheathing my sword and dashing out the room.

"Stay there!", I called behind me.

* * *

'There's no way in hell I'm gonna do that', Meta Knight thought, jumping off the bed. He scanned the area, in search of something he could use as a weapon.

'Bingo!', he said mentally, as he spotted a sharp steak knife in an opened drawer. Why the hell that was there, he had no idea, but he was grateful for it. He sprinted outside.

Rain drops fell from the darkened sky, terrified screams pounding against the boy's head as he ran. Blood was splattered everywhere. A few bodies lay around, dark red liquid seeped from deep slashes that ran across their bodies.

But what hit Meta Knight the hardest was the smell. The odor of stale and fresh blood and flesh hung in the air. Meta Knight managed to keep himself from doubling over and throwing up. The sickening scent made his eyes water and his sensitive nose sting.

He ran towards the miniature battle field, a huge humanoid woman holding a spear and shield swiping at the star warriors below. Her face was twisted in rage and she was terribly ugly.

Just the sight of her mashed in nose, her short, insect filled, poop-brown hair, her glowing red eyes, her ripped and dirty dress of rags, and her fat, fat, fat figure nearly made Meta regurgitate whatever morsel of food he ate in the past hour.

The giantess caught sight of the young boy, her eyes widening once she recognized him. She sucked in a deep breath and...

"DEMON PRINCE!", she roared, fire spewing out her mouth. She kicked away what star warriors were in her way and stomped towards Meta.

As if by instinct, Meta sprinted forward, slipping his knife into his belt and grabbing two swords from two different corpses.

"META! NO!" He heard Garlude scream, but he ignored her. Dianaca reached down and attempted to scoop Meta Knight up, but he sliced at her hand, making her pull away. Pale blue eyes showed his satisfaction, for the monster screamed in rage and pain, her hand bleeding profusely.

Her red eyes glowed brighter, sheer rage and insanity gleaming from their blood red light. She roared once again, stabbing at Meta with her over-sized spear. He barely managed to evade its deadly sharp head.

He sliced at her ankle, her surprisingly soft skin making it easy to enforce damage onto the demon. She screamed in pain, punching the ground where Meta was once standing. He was behind her, and he planted his swords into her calf, making her scream louder.

He climbed up her bleeding legs, the giantess trying to shake him off, all the while crying and shrieking because of the pain. She attempted to grab the boy again, but he slashed at her whenever her hand was close.

'I'm lucky that these things are excessively stupid', Meta thought, grabbing onto her dress and scaling up her back onto her shoulder. She desperately tried to get him off, but failed miserably. Meta was too quick and he knew how to defeat all the different demons his father created.

The giantess swiped at the little boy again, and managed to slap him off her shoulder, right before he could slice open her neck.

"META KNIGHT!" Garlude screamed in terror. "NO! META KNIGHT!"

Jecra followed his friend's terrified gaze and gasped when he saw the little boy flying through the air seemingly unconscious. Meta Knight couldn't hear her. His ears rang ad he felt a horrible pain in his chest.

He fell headfirst towards the blood and rain soaked ground. He opened his eyes and felt a tug in his back. He spread purple demon wings and zipped upwards. He spiraled through the giantess's lame attempt to catch him.

His eyes glowed white, as did his swords. He sent two huge sword beams, both cackling with pure energy. Dianaca stepped out of the way of one of them with abnormal agility. The other, however, cut her right arm off, leaving her to howl in pain as her liquid life drained away.

Meta's wings had begun glow as he flew around Dianaca at the speed of light. Soon, a small tornado began to form from the wind Meta created. It spun Dianaca in circles , making her dizzy and disoriented. She stumbled around, swinging her one arm blindly at the little boy flying around in front of her.

Meta threw his swords, implanting them into her eyes, then got out his knife as she screamed and clawed at her eyes. There was a tug in his gut as he gathered an extremely large amount of power within him. His entire body was consumed with a white blow until he was just a white ball of light with a tiny point sticking out of it.

He flew towards the giantess's heart at breakneck speeds. He stabbed into her heart. A hole bore her chest, blood spewing from it as she fell to the ground, never to move again. All the star warriors who weren't too badly injured had gone to the outside walls of the their base to watch the battle, managing to bring a few injured soldiers along.

"Impossible", Arthur breathed. Garlude stepped forward. Arthur faced her, brow furrowed and eyes narrowed.

"Sir, he's harmless. Really. He just saved our lives! If we keep him on our side, then maybe we can win the war", she said.

She had already told her leader everything Meta told her. And after this little show the boy put on, Garlude was sure Sir Arthur believed every word she said. Falspar pushed her out of the way.

"Nonsense! That kid's dangerous! What of this was just an act? What if he was sent here by Nightmare to destroy us? You saw how much power the kid has!"

THUMP!

Everyone turned to stare at Meta, who had finally landed in front of them. A few of the star warriors stepped back in fear, but Meta just stood there, staring. He folded his wings and they disappeared from sight.

Falspar unsheathed his sword and attempted to attack Meta, but a rock hard fist connected with his face and sent him straight to Mt. Unconscious. Garlude harumphed and ran to the young boy and hugged him.

"Oh my gosh! I thought you were going to die!" She held him at arms length, staring into his innocent silver eyes. "Don't you ever do that again, unless you really have to. Okay?" He nodded cutely.

"Okay," he responded. Garlude heaved a sigh, pulling Meta close again. He hugged her back, tears forming in his eyes. He felt something wet dribble down his chest.

Curious, he put a hand inside his shirt. He pulled it out and gasped at what he saw. His entire hand was covered in his dark red blood. Garlude gasped and let go of him.

His head started to hurt, a sudden wave of pain caused him to crumple to the ground. Garlude took off her jacket and wrapped it around his bleeding wound, while Arthur and a few others ran inside to get the medics.

The rest checked on all the bodies, to see if some of them were alive. Meta's world faded into darkness as his life force slowly drained away. Muffled shouts of 'Don't close your eyes!' or 'Meta, please stay awake!' echoed through his head.

The pounding grew worse with each word said. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't keep his eyes open. As they shut, he saw the blurry figure of Garlude. He could tell there were tears streaming down her face and that she was screaming his name.

'No. I'm not gonna die. Stay alive. For Garlude. For your friend', he told himself. He entered a deep sleep, fighting off the death cloud that was slowly consuming his soul.

* * *

**...no comment.**

**Remember, it's your choice for me to continue. K?**

**REVIEW. FAV. FLAME. OTHER STUFF.**


	3. JECRA!

**CHAPTER THREE... YAY... *dies***

* * *

"No! META!", I shouted. He closed his eyes, his breath shallow and getting shorter with each minute. "No... Please... Don't die..." I held him against my chest, my cheek against his forehead. Even though I've only known him for a really short time, I felt as if he was like my little brother or even my own son. I've always wanted someone to care for, preferably a girl, but a nice little boy was good as well.

But Meta was different. He was a PERFECT child. Intelligent, charming, adorable, caring, lovable, cute, handsome in a childish way, helpful, kind, all of that good crap. I'd give my soul to have a child like him. I'm not about to let this kid die.

"ARTHUR! WHERE ARE THOSE DAMN MEDICS!" I screamed.

"Coming! Coming! Coming!" I heard him call.

"WELL YOU'RE NOT COMING FAST ENOUGH DAMMIT!" I shrieked, tears streaming down my cheeks.

Three medics, including Mint, surrounded me and Meta. I reluctantly let them take him inside on a stretcher, tending to his broken ribs and ripped flesh, which was still bleeding very badly. They disappeared from my sight, heading toward the medical wing.

Arthur walked me back to my room, telling me words of assurance. We reached my destination and he smiled at me then left. I took a shower, washing away the child's blood that had soaked through my armor, chain mail, and multiple layers of clothing.

Jeez. How hard did I hug that kid? I finished up, wrapping a towel around my hair and another around my body. I yawned as I stepped out of my bathroom.

When I opened my eyes, there on my bed, reading MY book was... Jecra!? "JECRA! WHAT THE F*** ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!?", I screamed, trying to cover the rest of my body.

He looked up, and smiled. That stupid pervy rape face. Who gave him permission to come into my room?! He was wearing a t-shirt and jeans. Unusual. He usually always wears his armor like the rest of us.

"Wassup?," he asked innocently, mischief in his reddish-purple eyes.

"GET OUT! I'M NAKED GODDAMMIT!" He smirked, then continued reading, paying no attention to me whatsoever.

"Make me."

My eye twitched in anger. That perverted BASTARD!

"Fine you $&¡%." I opened my walk-in closet and walked inside. "If you open this door I will brutally murder you." I closed the door with a click. I sighed as I walked to the center of the closet.

Jecra.

Jecra.

Jecra.

What am I going to do about him? I took off the towel around my head and tossed into a basket. I picked out everything I needed to wear before putting them on, the towel around my mid-section falling to the floor around my ankles. Underwear. Bra. Tanktop... Hey where is it?

"Looking for something?"

Oh, no he didn't.

I slowly turned around, and there he was, leaning against the wall, the door wide open, with that pervy smirk on his face, holding my tanktop.

I stand corrected... F***!

My face turned completely red.

"JECRA!," I shrieked, grabbing the towel on the floor and quickly covering my exposed body. He laughed, tossed my tanktop at me. I snatched out of the air, dropping my towel in the process. I yelped, then hid behind some racks of my other clothes. He laughed again, walking out of my closet.

After a few agonizing seconds, I heard the door shut. I felt like I was about to melt. That son of a-. GRRRRRR! He'd better not tell any one about this. I finished getting dressed and walked out the door wearing a baggy work-out jumpsuit and gloves with built-in brass knuckles (ya never know you're gonna find him).

He's gonna be in a hell of a load of pain when I DO find him, but first I'm gonna visit Meta.

* * *

"He's in here Sir Arthur." I heard a woman say. The clanking of heavy armor came towards my shivering figure.

Vague memories clouded my mind. I remember that a few minutes after they took me in, they gave me a shot, which numbed the entirety of my body. I felt nothing, yet knew they were doing something to me. There was a prickly feeling in my chest for about and hour, annoying the living hell out of me.

Arthur's deep scratchy voice pulled me from my thoughts back to reality.

"Are the repairs complete?" I heard him say.

Repairs?

"Nearly done." The woman responded. Wait.. I recognize that voice. She was the nurse who brought me and Garlude breakfast! Mint-head.

"Good. You're excused Mint."

Called it.

"Yes sir."

I heard the tap tap of her high-heels as she walked away. I sensed eyes staring at me, probably Arthur.

"I expect Garlude to be here soon. She was really worried about you," he told me. I groggily open one silver eye. He helped me sit up and gave me a bowl of hot soup.

"What did you mean by repairs?," I asked him. Stared at me with interest before saying...

"Your a curious little boy aren't you? What if I didn't answer your question?"I blinked.

"I won't let you leave unless you do." He smirked.

"Very well. We use a machine to fix broken bones quickly and painlessly. You broke your arm, nose, and a couple ribs. A few or your ribs will have to heal on their own, so take it easy." With that, he left.

I ate my soup hungrily. I didn't realize that using my powers would leave me so drained. It makes me wonder how my father feels whenever he creates a demon beast. He's probably used to it.

"Meta!" I looked up and a body flew into me and hugged me tight. Garlude! I smiled even though I was very much in pain.

"Hey, what time is it?" She giggled.

"It's half past four PM. Are you well enough to walk?" She cocked her, eyes glittering with question.

I nodded. She got up. "Can you stand?"

I shrugged in response. I swung my feet off the bed and pushed myself onto the metal floor. I walked around in circles before I was convinced that I could walk without stumbling.

Garlude took my hand and led me out the door into a white circular hallway. We walked down it, Garlude pointing out the different people we passed. Malin. Pennelopi. Theresa. Jack. Lina. Ken. Renejay. Erm... Nickie?

"Hello Mint," Garlude greeted the nurse. She acknowledged her greeting with a quick nod, before stepping into a room with a pregnant women on the bed. Garlude stopped.

"That's Sadria. She's about to have a baby." I nodded stiffly.

"I know. She's pregnant. That's why her belly looks so big. Is her baby due today?," I asked, looking up to Garlude. She flashed me a look of surprise, then smiled.

"I'm always forgetting how smart you are. I keep on thinking that I'm talking to a average seven year old."

"I'm eight."

"Oh... sorry, but yeah. She's due today." She turned to an armored man sitting on a bench nearby. He looked worried.

"Tanner. You okay?" He looked up.

"Oh, hello Garlude. Yes, I'm fine." He stared at me for a moment. "Is this your little brother?" Garlude snickered.

"No. This is the demon everyone is talking about. The one who killed the giantess." She looked down at me. "What was her name again?"

"Dianaca," I replied. Tanner shot up.

"WHAT?!" he yelped, taking out a gun. Immediately, I reacted by disarming the man even before he got the chance to aim. I hooked my leg around his and brought him to the ground, grabbing his gun in the process. I aimed the weapon at his face while stepping away.

Garlude just stood there, an amused look on her face, as Tanner shot a look of pure fear and hate at me. I lowered the gun, my face expressionless.

"Sorry. Reflexes." I held out my hand to help him up. He looked skeptical now, but with one nod from Garlude, he trusted me enough to gasp my hand. I pulled him up, effortlessly. How light can these guys get? He cleared his throat.

"Er... It's okay. It was kinda my fault for trying to kill ya." He laughed nervously. I handed him his gun, right when the door to the pregnant woman's room opened. Mint stepped out with a huge grin on her elfish face.

"Mr. Klint. You may come in now." Tanner's eyes widened. He gulped and stepped through the door hesitantly. Meta and Garlude poked their heads in, watching Tanner walked up to the woman on the bed.

She looked tired, but happy. She gazed at the thing in her arms. Curious, I bounded up to the side of the bed. The woman smiled at me. "Do you want to see?" I nodded, standing on my toes to get a look at her baby. She leaned over, the thing becoming visible to me. I grinned. It was a girl. I giggled.

"What are you gonna name her?," I asked curiously. What was her name again? Oh, Sadria. Sadria tilted her head in thought. Tanner sat down next to her on the bed, putting an arm around her protectively.

"I don't know. What do you think, Tanner?" He shrugged.

"How about Marisa?"

Tanner and Sadria turned to me. Sadria smiled, turning to Tanner.

"Don't you think that name is just perfect?" I heard her ask her husband.

In the doorway, I saw Garlude taking pictures of me, I think. She had a camera that was somewhat similar to the one Casey Saunders had, or 'Customer Service' as most of my father's clients call him. Tanner shrugged again.

"It's nice." Sadria turned to me again.

"We'll think on it," she said. I gave her the best puppy eyes I could manage. Sadria stared into my eyes, completely mesmerized.

"Please?," I begged, "It would be a great honor." Sadria's gaze went completely soft.

"Oh, all right. We'll name her Marisa." Mint jotted down something on a pink slip and gave it to Tanner.

"Meta! Time to go!," Garlude called. I nodded to her her.

"Bye," I whispered to the sleeping baby. She made a funny gurgling noise, then started to snore. I giggled, hopping over to Garlude. We walked into a big room with brown wood walls ,which looked kinda metallic, and a heck of a load of people, who looked like robots because of all the armor, milling about.

"Okay, I'm going to try and find Jecra. Why don't you just follow Yamikage around?," Garlude asked, pointing to the ninja, who was relaxing on a couch in another part of the room. _Jeez. How big is this place?_

_Dunno..._

_Dark, get the f%¢® out of my head._

_Urgh... Do I have to?_

_Yes._

_Okay... You suck..._

* * *

Meta trotted over to the big couch. He peeked over the armrest and poked Yamikage. The ninja groaned and sat up. He rubbed the sleep out of his red eyes, yawning. Meta continued to poke him, until Yamikage grabbed to child's hand.

"Stop it. I'm already awake. Now what the hell da ya want?" Meta blinked.

"Garlude told me to follow you around because she's going to find Jecra and beat him into a pulp with her brass knuckle gloves, so Jecra probably did something naughty." Yamikage stared at him.

"Did she tell you this?" Meta shook his head.

"You didn't hear her screaming her head off at him?"

"No."

"Can we go see him get his $$ kicked?" Yamikage blinked in surprise, not expecting a child to use such extreme language, but he nodded anyway. They ran to the training room, Meta trailing right behind Yamikage, also grabbing a map from a passing soldier. It was hand drawn so he probably was a recruit. Yamikage skidded to a stop in front of a big metal door. Screams of pain came from inside.

"Oh damn... Garlude must be really pissed." A chill went up Yamikage's spine as he thought of what Garlude might be doing to the elf.

"Is that blood?" Yamikage looked down. Meta was crouched down on the ground, studying a red liquid that was seeping out of underneath the door.

"Ho-ly SH*T!"

* * *

**SCHOOL IS SUCH (BEEP) RIGHT NOW! DX *bangs head on wall* A MATH TEST, A SCIENCE TEST, TWO SPEECHES, A VOCABULARY TEST, BEING FORCED TO DANCE WITH MY ARCH-ENEMY, GRAAAAH! *eye twitches* the list goes on... *blows up***


	4. Sir Arthur

Fear and anticipation crawled up Yamikage's spine and he placed a black, cloth covered hand onto the door, cringing every time it creaked. Yamikage nearly puked at what he saw. Jecra and Garlude. Jecra covered in bruises and was bleeding out of the mouth. Garlude trying to clean up part of the puddle of unknown liquid, laughing quietly. Yamikage's gaze traveled the area, landing on a jug that was partially filled with the red substance.

Okay, now it was likely that he was gonna puke.

Meta squeezed past him, his small feet splashing on the ground. He stopped at Jecra, staring down at his unconscious form with huge sparkling silver eyes glittering with curiosity.

"Garlude?" Yamikage began, his voice shaking slightly, "What exactly did Jecra do to deserve this?" She raised her head, smirking.

"The bloody pervert decided to check me out while I wasn't decent." Yamikage blushed deeply at the thought of Garlude naked, but shook away the thought as soon as it came. Meta looked at the ground, his feet splish-splashing around as he walked around in curious circles. He stopped and stared at the jug, the expression on his childish face showing that he was thinking deeply, his eyes turning forest green.

"Sir Arthur is coming," he said randomly. Garlude's eyes widened, her gaze shifting between the door and the bloodied Jecra beside her. Meta's eyes reverted back to their normal silver as he lay a tiny hand onto the red covered floor. The liquid rose from the ground, swirling together in an unusual spiral until the unknown substance was floating in the air in a perfect sphere.

Turning to look back at the jug, Meta willed the ball to go back into to the jug, standing back up as he did so. The door swung open, startling Garlude greatly. A bead of sweat rolled down her cheek as she saw Sir Arthur standing in th doorway, suspicion written all over his face. He turned to Garlude, who was shaking slightly on the floor.

"Somebody told me that they heard screams coming from this room. They said it sounded feminine. Was it you?" Garlude looked up into her leader's eyes.

"No, sir."

"Then who?"

"Sir Jecra, sir."

"And where might he be?" Garlude looked around, her eyes flashing in confusion as they swept around the room seeing only Meta standing next to Yamikage, but no Jecra. She turned back to face Sir Arthur, frowning slightly.

"I do not know, sir." Arthur stared at the girl on the floor, thinking deeply.

"Has Jecra done anything to you in the past hour, Lady Garlude?" Garlude flinched somewhat.

"Y-yes, sir." Arthur raised an eyebrow, not that she could see it through his mask.

"And what might that be?"

"He intruded my personal space."

"How?"

"As I walked out into my room to get dressed, I found him on my bed. I requested for him to leave, due to my indecency, but he refused. Giving in to his actions, I decided to dress myself in my closet, where I thought I would be spared by his hungry gaze. I had barely managed to get two articles of clothing on when he stole my tank-top.

"Startled and embarrassed, I did my best to cover myself, as my body was exposed to him. He left several agonizing minutes later, finally leaving me to dress appropriately for the rest of the day. His actions angered me, so I sought him out. I found him here and gave him my version of the punishment for trespassing a lady's room."

Arthur smiled. He truly thought that the disputes Jecra and Garlude had were quite entertaining, no matter how pointless. And how they turned out to be best friends was something Arthur will never make sense of. Even when the arguments and fights were, dare he say it, hilarious, there were still rules broken in the process.

"Lady Garlude, as your punishment for attacking and injuring your fellow warrior, you are to help our researchers gather information about the demon beasts and how we could use them to our advantage." Garlude nodded, groaning mentally. She hated the scientists and she hated researching about the stupid demons, even if her life depended on the knowledge.

'You've got to be fucking kidding me,' She moaned in her head. She felt a small, warm hand on her shoulder.

"Sir Arthur? Can I go with Garlude?" Arthur's serious gaze softened a little at the young blueberry-haired boy. He shook his head.

"It's better if you stay with Yamikage, Meta." He turned back to Garlude. "I'll make sure Jecra is punished as well. You will have to work with the scientists until you discover at least something." He turned on heal and walked away. A few seconds passed until Yamikage felt that it was safe to talk.

"I guess putting him on the wall wasn't a very helpful idea, was it?"

"What?" Garlude looked up and around, then she saw him, yellow looking weirdness sticking him to the wall. It took her five seconds to process what the hell she was seeing. Jecra. Suspended up on a wall. Ten feet from his head to the ground. It seemed like Yamikage stuck him up there with glue, or something of the sort. Meta giggled cutely at the ridiculous sight. Pretty soon all off them laughing their heads off as Jecra started to wake.

"Bl-bl-bluh?" He babbled through his bruised lips, blood still trickling, slightly, out of his mouth, "Bluh hubled?" Immediately, they ceased, staring up at Jecra with wide eyes. Garlude exchanged looks with Yamikage, before he began to scale the wall and pry Jecra out of the glop. He fell onto the floor, groaning loudly at the pain. Garlude and Meta exchanged looks.

"We should take him to the medics." Garlude stated.

"Yeah."

* * *

**Short chapter: Writer's Block**


End file.
